


A Girl's Name

by claro



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Oblivious John, Surprises, cute in its own way, not really sure what i was thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claro/pseuds/claro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'John, there’s something … I should say; I-I’ve meant to say always and then never have. Since it’s unlikely we’ll ever meet again, I might as well say it now......Sherlock is actually a girls name.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Girl's Name

JOhn staggered to his chair and managed to grip the arm before his knees gave way beneath him. Sinking into the cushion, his head fell forwards into his hands. His heart was beating far too fast, and the shock of what he had just seen made him dizzy.

He hadn't even thought about it before he opened the door. He'd called for Sherlock, Sherlock had yelled he was in the shower, and John had just opened the door and walked in. It was what men did, in the gym, in the changing rooms at the surgery, in the army. He'd seen more than enough naked bodies to last a life time, and Sherlock had never been shy when it came to parading about half naked.

But suddenly that fact just took on a whole new meaning, and John was having to rething everything he knew about his best friend. He thought he'd seen it all, but he hadn't been prepared to see _that._ God, he wasn't sure if he could ever look at Sherlock the same way again.

The panic was starting to build to an almost uncontainable level when the bathroom door finally opened and Sherlock stepped out, robe belted loosely, towel in hand.

John lifted his head, biting hard on his lower lip, to meet Sherlock's gaze. There was a moment of silence, and then Sherlock sighed and tossed the towel over the back of his chair.

'I don't know why you are so surprised,' Sherlock sat down, reaching for John's laptop, forehead creased in a slight frown, 'I _told_ you Sherlock was a girls name.'


End file.
